Small Miracles
by marissa-christina
Summary: A series of one-shots chronicling the lives of Jason Morgan and Sam McCall as they come to terms with their desire to finally give the family thing a try.
1. Possibility

**A/N: **The idea of writing a series of one-shots chronicling Jason and Sam's second attempt at their relationship came to me a while ago, but I never got motivated to start anything _until _recent events. As a result, I must say that I'm more excited about the prospect of the long-awaited JaSam baby than I am about a close relative's impending child; not to mention that I'm a sucker for writing pregnancy stories and there's just so much potential with this particular couple. So, like I said, this story is really just a series of one-shots that may or may not coincide with one another.

Happy reading!

**Summary: **_Maxie and Lulu's tag-team against her at Jake's has Sam determined to prove them wrong._

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing relating to General Hospital, nor am I affiliated with Robert Guza, Jr. However, if I _did_, I can assure you that Jason and Sam would be living in Hawaii, married, with Baby Number Four on the way right about now.

~~~~~~~::::::::~~~~~~~

**"Small Miracles"**

**One: Possibility**

~~~~~~~::::::::~~~~~~~

"_Maybe you're pregnant."_

Scowling as Maxie's words rang through her head—_again_—Sam put her car in park and switched off the ignition, slouching down in her seat with an annoyed grunt as she looked grudgingly towards the illuminated pharmacy sign. "This is so stupid," she muttered to herself, snatching her keys and shoving them into her jeans pocket before getting out of the car. She probably slammed the door a little hard behind her, but at that moment, she really didn't care. She seriously felt ridiculous even humoring Maxie and Lulu's idea.

Crossing the parking lot, Sam entered the front doors. Giving the only cashier an acknowledged nod, she glanced upwards to the isle indicators and after a momentary pause, veered to the right. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found the shelf she was looking for and she stopped in front of it.

Her scowl deepened as she took in the rows of little white boxes, but nonetheless she reached out to pick one up…

…and almost immediately pulled her hand back.

"Oh, this is so, so, _so_ stupid," she hissed, clenching her fist as she quickly scanned the isle for any passerbys; it just wouldn't do to have someone she knew—and, unfortunately, she knew pretty much everyone—see her there, standing in front of the stock of pregnancy tests like a nervous high school girl.

"_Maybe you're pregnant."_

Sam closed her eyes, wishing she could just block out her friend's comment, turn around, and go home, but damned if Maxie's seemingly innocent statement didn't strike a nerve within her.

Prior to a month ago, Sam rarely ever allowed herself to think about children, but ever since Kelly Lee had informed her about the fertility reconstruction, her nice little world had gone straight to hell.

She tried to brush it off as something that just wouldn't work for her: she was in a different place in her life; happy and content with her career and her family. But, despite her best efforts not to, she hadn't been able to help herself from researching the procedure in the weeks afterwards, even going so far as to take up Dr. Lee's offer to receive some official pamphlets for more information. What was it she had told Jason? _She was just getting informed._

And speaking of Jason…well, Sam knew his stance on having children—Jake notwithstanding—and had accepted it. It wasn't like it had been a hard decision to make; their life just wasn't child-friendly. And it wasn't as if they didn't have enough examples around them to enforce that fact: Sonny's kids and the dangers they had experienced from the beginning…Michael's shooting…Jake's kidnappings…they were all perfectly good reasons not to have children.

Oh, not to mention the fact that she had a scar-damaged uterus as a result of getting _shot_ that left her with a one in ten thousand chance of ever conceiving. And she couldn't forget the likelihood that even if by some miracle she did conceive, she'd probably lose the baby anyway and that was just not something she would ever put herself through again. _Couldn't _put herself through again; all the more reason to keep an indefinite amount of distance between her and anything baby-related.

So, with all this in mind, just why did Sam McCall find herself standing in a twenty-four hour pharmacy, trying to decide between _First Response _and _Clearblue? _

If she were honest, it was probably because of Maxie's _other_ seemingly innocent statement that night: _"Well, somebody has to be the one."_

And if she were really, _really _honest, she would admit that there was a small part of her, a tiny, miniscule, microscopic part of her, that hoped that all of this speculation would give way to something tangible. Against her better judgment, she envisioned a flash of the clearest blue eyes and a mop of dark hair. Sam sighed in complete resignation.

In the end, she went with the generic _One Step _brand.


	2. Bubble Baths

**A/N: **Jason's been hinted as to having joined Sam in the bathtub on numerous occasions, but unfortunately we, the audience, have never actually seen him, as Sam has said, "anywhere near a tub." Well, that just won't do, will it?

Happy reading!

**Summary:** _At this point, Jason will endure anything to make Sam happy...even if it includes a few bubbles._

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing relating to General Hospital, nor am I affiliated with Garin Wolf. However, if I _did_, I can assure you that Jason and Sam would be living in Hawaii, married, with Baby Number Four on the way right about now.

~~~~~~~::::::::~~~~~~~

"**Small Miracles"**

**Two: Bubble Baths**

~~~~~~~::::::::~~~~~~~

Heaving a sigh as he surveyed the scene before him, Jason shook his head, unable to wrap his mind around just how he had managed to get himself roped into this particular situation. Of all the possible tight spots he had been through, this really was in the top ten. "You know, I could go for a beer," he said quickly, turning towards the doorway, a getaway plan already in the works. If he could just make it past the bedroom, he'd be home free…

Soft laughter—smug laughter, really—drifted out towards him and, like always, he stopped and turned back, gritting his teeth as his body hardened against his will—a normal response that, at the moment, he wished otherwise.

Clenching his jaw, he slowly made his way into the steamy room, once again wondering just how he managed to get himself into these situations.

:::::::::

Sam smiled to herself as she waited for him to get into the tub, unable to keep the smug look off of her face as he grudgingly stripped. "You know, most men wouldn't be so _resistant_ to this sort of thing," she said, leaning over the edge of the tub to rest her head atop her crossed arms. Jason rolled his eyes as he reached for his socks, quickly tugging them off and tossing them aside with the rest of his clothes. Straightening his back, shoulders tensing for a moment—hyping himself up, maybe?—before he turned to face her, and Sam took her taking him in, dark eyes unabashedly scanning his body, her lips curling appreciatively.

Without a doubt, Jason Morgan was a beautiful man specimen _and he was all hers_. _'Eat your heart out, Elizabeth,' _she thought to herself, feeling a little wicked. While she and Elizabeth were on civil terms and she was beyond feeling any sort of animosity for the woman, there would always be that history there. Not to mention that gorgeous little boy with the sparkling blue eyes so much like his father's—and the fearless personality to match. Oh, yes, the history was there, but Sam no longer felt the need to compete with Elizabeth because after all these years, she had finally leveled the playing field. Her smile widened a notch and, as if to prove her own point to herself, she lifted a soapy hand, silently beckoning him forward.

Jason, forever bound by his body's whims whenever it came to her, obeyed.

He hissed as he stepped into the hot water, slowly lowering himself down before he was able to adjust himself comfortably. Sam chuckled as he gave the mountain of bubbles that quickly encased him a long-suffering glance. Her smile widened when he held out his arms for her, and she was quick to settle herself against his chest, her own arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders. She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Thank you."

Jason grunted, but he tightened his grip on her hips. "Did you really need to use lavender?" he muttered. She grinned and swiped a dollop of bubbles onto his nose.

"Oh, you love it." He snorted at that, bubbles blowing every which way, and she laughed, trailing soapy fingers over his shoulders.

It took a little while, but Jason eventually started to relax as the warm water did its job and, after a beat, his own hands began to wander. Sam let him explore her body, her smile softening as his fingers tentatively stroked the soft swell of her abdomen. It had always amazed her how hands so used to holding a gun and fighting and taking lives could be so, so gentle

Yeah, she was lucky.

::::::::

Splaying his fingers over her stomach, Jason was immersed in thoughts of his own.

He would never admit it out loud, but he marveled in the changes to her body. Although she was still relatively early in the pregnancy, she had already begun to show and, as tiny as she was, Jason really wasn't surprised. He was, however, taken aback by just _how proud_ he felt every single time he looked at her. It struck him dumb sometimes. Really, it wasn't as if he had never seen her pregnant before. Physically, she looked relatively the same as she had that first time. And him…well, he had sat back and watched her grow, watched her moods change without warning, seen how she really epitomized the whole "glowing" pregnant woman thing…

This time was different. This he knew.

The reasoning behind it all was incredibly obvious, but when he really stopped to think about it, when he really stopped to take it all in, it still astounded him all the same.

This time it was _his _woman carrying _his _child; no accidental drunken infidelities had taken place, no one-night-stands had occurred and no earth-shattering tragedies had come to pass that resulted in this irrepressible fact.

Just Jason and Sam, together, giving themselves something that they were long overdue for, and doing it with every good intention in the world, but none so good as the simple reason being that they wanted to.

Hiding his smile in Sam's hair, Jason skimmed his fingertips over her ribcage, breathing out a throaty chuckle as she shuddered in response.

If he were honest with himself, he would be able to confess that he hadn't felt this way when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake. Sure, he was struck dumb by the fact that a part of him was growing inside of her, that he was given the chance to feel _his son _kicking against his hand the few times Elizabeth had let him, but the utter enthrallment of watching her grow wasn't the same. It wasn't like this.

This time there wasn't a complicated, broken relationship with infidelities on both sides. There was no other man stepping up to claim his best friend's baby as his own under the guise of keeping a family together. Bottom line...there were no lies.

It was just him and Sam, together—always together—sitting in the lavender-scented bubble bath he so hated but tolerated because she asked him to, feeling _their child_ grow inside of her, and it was the simplest, most rewarding thing in the entire world.

Oh, yeah. He was lucky.


End file.
